


Bound

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash, kiva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: Kate wants Ziva to tie her up.





	

 

"You are sure you want to try?" Ziva asked the topless brunette agent who was handcuffed to the bed frame.

"I trust you, Ziva." Kate replied.

Ziva's hands roamed across Kate's breasts. Ziva paid special attention her areola and watched as Kate's nipple hardened. Kate tugged at the cuffs wanting to touch Ziva. Ziva kissed and licked down Kate's cleavage and stomach until she reached her panties. Ziva ran a finger across the bottom of Kate's panties and they were damp. She grinned and took her time taking them off of her. She kissed and nibbled on Kate's thighs.

"Don't tease." Kate whined.

"I am not teasing. I am enjoying you. You are beautiful Kate." Kate blushed.

"What are you going to do with me now Officer David?" Kate questioned eager for Ziva to continue touching her.

"Special Agent Todd, I want to know everything NCIS knows about Mossad." Ziva growled in a very sexy voice.

"Mossad and NCIS?"

"Yes. Tell me or you will be punished." Ziva caressed Kate's inner thigh and watched as Kate wiggled beneath her; she was very clearly aroused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate said defiantly.

Ziva growled, "You are lying Agent Todd." Ziva drew Kate's nipple into her mouth and sucked and licked her. Kate tasted sweet and...fruity?

"NCIS has no relationship with Mossad."

"You are lying. There is a Mossad Officer working with NCIS. Name." Ziva hissed.

"No."

"Agent Todd, you have one last chance to tell me before I resort to... physical measures." Ziva tweaked Kate's nipple.

"There isn't anything to tell, Officer David." Kate grinned.

Ziva drew Kate's nipple into her mouth and grazed her teeth against the hard peak and Kate gasped. And then Ziva gave Kate's other breast the same attention.

"Zee!" Kate whined. She could feel her arousal pooling up between her legs and she wanted Ziva to do something about it. After all, Ziva had to be turned on too.

"What was that Agent Todd?" Ziva ran her fingers down Kate's thigh.

"Ziva!" Kate whined.

"Her name is Ziva?"

"Yes! Her name is Ziva - she's beautiful and she's deadly and we've been sleeping together."

"Good Agent Todd. I think you deserve a reward." Kate moaned as Ziva rubbed circles into her clit.

"Oh god. Yes- don't stop." Kate moaned.

"You are very wet, Katie. Is that what your lover calls you, Katie? Is your Mossad lover good?"

Kate batted her eyelids. "Ziva is great in bed but she's very bad."

"She is bad? Does she tease you like this?" Ziva stroked her clit harder and then thrust a finger inside of her.

"Fuck." Kate swore as her hips bucked upwards against her lover's finger.

"Tell me Agent Todd, does this Ziva like to make you scream?" She slipped another finger into Kate.

"Oh fuck. Yes, yes! Harder please, Zee! I need-" Ziva inserted a third finger and was going as deep as she could inside of Kate. Kate squirmed and struggled against her restraints. She needed to touch Ziva, to hold onto her.

"What do you need my Katie? Do you need me to touch your clit? You are close. I can feel it."

"Ziva!" Kate's voice rose an octave. She needed Ziva to stop talking and just do.

Ziva decided to have mercy on her lover and pressed her thumb into Kate's clit.

"Ziva!" Kate screamed as the warm tingly feeling washed over her and she came all over Ziva's hand.

Ziva crawled up to the head of the bed and released Kate's wrists. She waited until Kate opened her eyes and then sucked Kate's come off her fingers. She chuckled as Kate weakly whimpered.

"That was amazing." Kate mumbled happily.

"You are amazing, Kate. You are so wet for me...all the time." Kate blushed.

"I enjoy it. I am very wet for you as well. And we both know you enjoy that."

"Next time I'm tying you up." 


End file.
